Prefiero ser su amante
by sueksnape
Summary: Todo el universo Harry Potter pertenece a JKR, lo mío es solo la historia y acontecimientos locos que he imaginado, espero que les guste, si lo desean comenten, todo lo que me puedan aportar es importante y bien recibido. Inspirada en la canción de María José "Prefiero ser su amante"


Habían pasado algunos años desde que la "Gran y Respetable Familia Potter" se había separado…

_…_ _James era un mujeriego empedernido y Lilly al igual que él estaba con algunos otros hombres, después del nacimiento de su hijo se dieron cuenta de que no estaban enamorados, solo era pasión y deseo lo único que sentían el uno por el otro, pero no querían alimentar a la prensa con suposiciones y chismes sobre su familia, después de todo los Potter siempre habían sido una familia respetable y James no quería romper con eso, así que decidieron fingir que todo estaba en orden y hacerle creer al mundo mágico que su familia estaba firme y llena de amor; ella estaba harta de todo eso, no podía esperar a que Harry fuera mayor y se graduara del colegio para poder quitarse de encima a su esposo, esos tormentosos años pasaron con velocidad y cuando el chico salió de Hogwarts decidieron separarse e ir cada quien por su lado, por supuesto dejándole en claro al chico que ella siempre lo amaría y vería por él, pero que la relación con su padre ya era por demás insoportable, mientras que James le dijo que lo apoyaría siempre económicamente, le seguiría pagando la escuela pero que ya no quería ninguna relación con ellos, Harry se fue entonces a vivir con los Weasley en lo que entraban a la universidad, ya estando ahí, viviría en el campus; Evans al no tener a donde ir hizo lo que más le convenía en aquel momento, buscar a su "amigo" de la infancia, a aquel que había despreciado cuando aun estudiaban en Hogwarts por haberle dicho sangre sucia en un ataque de ira al estar siendo molestado por Potter y Black, él había ido a pedir su perdón y ella se lo había negado, pasaron sus últimos años del colegio sin hablarse y en algunas ocasiones había oído decir que Severus aun se encontraba muy arrepentido por lo sucedido y que quería arreglar las cosas, eso le convenía enormemente, hacía años que no lo veía y no se imaginaba con lo cambiado que estaría en cuanto lo viera, empaco sus cosas y se fue hacia Hogwarts a donde le habían mencionado que su amigo trabajaba como profesor._

_Severus se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio creando una poción que curaría la condición de los licántropos, sería su más grande creación y podría dejar se estar en esa escuela que tan malos recuerdos le traía, agrego algunos ingredientes más y removió un poco, sonrió con satisfacción cuando un humo plateado salió de aquella mezcla, estaba terminada, estaba completamente seguro de su efectividad, la embotello y se alistó para ir al ministerio y patentarla, estaba por salir de su despacho cuando al abrir la puerta una mujer de cabellos de fuego tenía la mano levantada a punto de tocar, tenía la cara llorosa, la cabeza baja y se notaba muy triste, no había levantado el rostro para ver al pocionista, él por el contrario se mostraba realmente sorprendido de que ella, precisamente ella, estuviese ahí a punto de tocar en su puerta, no se habían visto en años y ahora se encontraba ahí justo frente a él y triste, salió de su shock y se aclaro la garganta, aun con algo de inseguridad le habló_

- **_¿Lilly? ¿Lilly Evans? _**_– al escuchar esa voz profunda y sexy ella levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un muy apuesto Severus Snape, enfundado en su túnica negra y bastante más alto de lo que recordaba_

- **_Hola Sev, que gusto verte de nuevo _**_– él verdaderamente estaba confundido, solo llegaba así y le decía eso después de tanto tiempo_

- **_Eh... hola… mmm… ¿quieres… pasar? _**_– ella asintió y él se hizo a un lado para darle el paso, le indico uno de los sofás que estaban frente a la chimenea para que se sentara_

- **_Gracias, sé que te estarás preguntando que hago aquí después de tantos años _**_– él se había sentado frente a ella y ahora la miraba serio, asintió a su pregunta – __**pues… veras, yo… acabo de dejar a James y… no tengo a donde ir, me preguntaba si quizás por los viejos tiempos tú podrías ayudarme **__– el pobre hombre se tensó por completo al escuchar eso ¿es que acaso estaba soñando? Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por segundo, no sabía que responder, luego de que se separaran aquella horrible tarde cuando aun eran estudiantes, no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, el que le dijera que ya no estaba con Potter y que fuera a buscarlo precisamente a él para pedirle ayuda se le hacía increíble, esta vez iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad_

- **_Por supuesto ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? _**_– a ella se le iluminó la cara, su plan iba de maravilla, Severus no la dejaría a su suerte y si era sincera con ella misma, era más claro que el agua, el que su amigo había cambiado bastante y ahora lo notaba interesante y atractivo_

- **_Bueno Severus, yo… no tengo donde quedarme esta noche y pensaba que tú… podrías dejarme estar aquí solo por hoy… _**_– la tensión en él era evidente_

- **_Eh... si… claro, no… no hay problema _**_– ella sonrió y se acercó a besarle la mejilla, él no hizo más que sonreír como un idiota _

_Luego de esto le dijo que tenía que ir al Ministerio, pero que se sintiera como en casa pues no tardaría mucho, ella solo le agradeció y él se fue, algunas horas más tarde regresó y se encontró con que su amiga ya le había preparado la comida e incluso le tenía listo un vaso de whiskey de fuego, no podía creer que en realidad estuviese viviendo aquello, ella solo le dijo que lo hacía con gusto y en agradecimiento por su amabilidad, él le creyó como un tonto, por supuesto ella tenía otras intenciones, el hombre no le era indiferente y se había planteado seriamente atraparlo en sus redes, se habían pasado todo el día platicando y poniéndose al tanto de su vidas, cuando llego la noche como todo un caballero el pocionista le ofreció su cuarto y él se quedaría en el sofá, ella acepto y cada uno se fue a dormir._

_Ya entrada la noche, ella salió del cuarto y miró al hombre recostado en el sofá, fue cuando se decidió a engatusarlo y que fuera siempre suyo, no le costaría nada pues él era tan transparente que supo que no le daría mayor trabajo, lo beso en los labios y él se despertó alarmado y muy confundido, pero ella lo volvió a besar y aunque al principio él estaba en shock después le correspondió, a partir de ahí comenzaron lo que sería una larga relación_…

… cada uno había hecho su vida y Lilly Evans que se había ido con su "amigo de la infancia", ahora después de cinco años de vivir y convivir todos los días finalmente se había enamorado de Severus Snape, hace algunos años que cayó perdidamente enamorada de él olvidando su objetivo de tan solo usarlo, con lo que no contaba era que el mago después de aquella tarde en que ella llego y él se fue al Ministerio la fortuna le sonreiría de una manera excepcional y con la poción que había patentado hizo una gran fortuna, se mudo de casa, se fue al Londres muggle donde compró un hermoso departamento, dejo su puesto de profesor de pociones y cambio definitivamente su modo de vida, el haber tenido por fin lo que siempre soñó, a Lilly Evans y ser respetado y reconocido, le llego a fastidiar en algún momento de esos cinco años, el tener a la pelirroja ya no le atraía en lo más mínimo; sin embargo ahora después de haber dejado de ver a Potter y sus insoportables amigos cuando cursaron su ultimo año en Hogwarts, el destino lo hace coincidir con esa insoportable niña sabelotodo que siempre le exasperaba al tener la mano alzada durante toda su clase y cuando la mira mejor se da cuenta de que esa chiquilla que conoció ya no existe y ahora está hecha toda una mujer, una mujer muy atractiva.

Hermione Granger después de haber salido del colegio había decidido que se dedicaría a la medimagia, en el camino de su transición por la escuela superior fue dejando atrás todos aquellos rasgos que enmarcaban su adolescencia para ir convirtiéndose en una preciosa joven y más tarde una hermosa mujer; ese día era su descanso del hospital y decidió salir a pasear e ir a tomar un café a su lugar favorito, se encontraba paseando por las calles de Londres y entró al lugar llamado "**_caffèdi ordinare_**", en ese lugar podía percibirse una estela de paz y tranquilidad, es por eso que le gustaba mucho ese sitio; busco una mesa cerca de la ventana ya que le gustaba contemplar la vista al parque que se podía apreciar desde ahí, un mesero se acerco a tomarle la orden y pidió un cappuccino, pasó el rato perdida en sus pensamientos y disfrutando de su bebida pero desde que había llegado al lugar sintió una mirada intensa encima de ella, trato de ignorarla pero ya era más que evidente que si la mirada si era para ella, disimuladamente busco con la vista al dueño de esa mirada, su sorpresa fue muy grande al descubrir que el dueño de esa intensa mirada era su exprofesor de pociones, hacia ya algunos años que no lo veía pero aunque iba vestido diferente a las túnicas negras que solía usar no podía ignorar ese aire de misterio, el porte y la intensidad con la que ese hombre hacía sentir su presencia, ella le sonrió un poco a modo de saludo y él cabeceo reconociendo el saludo pero no le quito la vista de encima, se levantó llevando su café y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella

- **Buenas tardes Srita Granger **– ella estaba totalmente sorprendida de que se hubiese acercado pero aun así le contesto y fue cortes con él

- **Buenas tardes Profesor Snape ¿gusta sentarse? **– él afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza

- **Gracias…** **y ya no soy su profesor **– ella se ruborizo un poco, era totalmente extraño que se hubiesen encontrado ahí después de tanto tiempo y que se acercara a saludarla cuando ni siquiera la toleraba cuando estaba en Hogwarts

- **Si, eh… lo siento Sr. Snape **– realmente estaba algo incomoda

- **¿Por qué no mejor me llamas Severus? Espero que no te moleste el tutearnos** – su cara era todo un poema, no se habría imaginado a su exprofesor diciéndole eso, le sorprendió mucho pero acepto

- **Está bien, solo si me llama Hermione **– él asintió tomando un sorbo de café, en ese momento le obsequio una hermosa y cautivadora sonrisa y le hablo con esa sedosa y sensual voz que poseía, se acercó un poco casi hasta quedar de frente a su cara

- **Será un placer hacerlo... Hermione… **– ella solo se puso de mil colores y trato de sonreír, eso le causo gracia al pocionista y le sonrió de nuevo

Se la pasaron hablando la mayor parte de la tarde y así les cayó la noche encima, se dieron cuenta de eso y él ofreció llevarla a su casa para que no se fuera sola, se fueron caminando pues el departamento de Hermione no estaba muy lejos de ahí, una vez que llegaron a la puerta ella abrió, le gradeció el haberla acompañado, la interesante y extensa platica y le dio las buenas noches, ella se había ya girado para entrar cuando él la tomo por el hombro y la volteo hacia él, la miró intensamente y le dijo

- **Ésta es la manera correcta de despedirse Hermione **– y sin más la besó con mucha pasión

Ella había estado en shock cuando él comenzó a besarla, pero era irremediablemente irresistible la manera en la que lo hacía y se dejó llevar por ese apasionado beso, él la fue llevando hacia adentro y una vez ahí él cerró la puerta con el pie, sus manos tocaban todo su cuerpo y ella no se quedaba atrás, habían entrado en un transe de lujuria y pasión, la recostó en el sofá y comenzó a besarle el cuello, estaban totalmente entregados al deseo, se separaron un poco para respirar y jadeantes se miraron y sin decir nada se dijeron todo, se deseaban y sus ojos solo mostraban lujuria y pasión, se levantaron del sofá y ella sonriendo sensualmente se lo llevo a su habitación, por supuesto él se dejo llevar sin poner resistencia; una vez dentro se dejaron llevar por la pasión y tuvieron sexo desenfrenado en todas las posiciones que pudieron, esa noche Severus no llegó a su departamento, en donde una muy preocupada pelirroja lo esperaba, pasó casi toda la noche esperándolo sin tener una sola noticia de él; ya eran pasadas de las siete de la mañana cuando el pocionista llegó a su departamento, en cuanto abrió la puerta una muy molesta Lilly Evans lo esperaba sentada en el sofá y cruzada de brazos, con unas muy marcadas ojeras surcando su rostro, él solo se limito a decir – **deberías ir a dormir, no debiste esperarme **– y sin más se fue directo a la habitación y se metió a asearse y cambiarse de ropa para ir a trabajar al laboratorio que tenia establecido en Hogsmeade, no le causaba ningún problema ir y venir, pues con tan solo una aparición eso quedaba resuelto; la mujer lo miró irse incrédula de haber escuchado eso solo atinaba a boquear como un pez, fue a alcanzarlo a la recamara y comenzó a gritarle que era un desconsiderado, que bien pudo haberle avisado que no llegaría esa noche si se iría a revolcar con alguna zorra, él no le prestó mucha atención y siguió con sus asuntos, ya hacia algunos meses que su relación no era la misma y él aunque aun la quería un poco ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, se había entregado entonces a buscar compañía femenina, salía recurrentemente y solo le decía a la pelirroja que estaría en el laboratorio hasta tarde, ella no era tonta y se daba perfectamente cuenta que eso no era verdad.

Desde aquel día en que Snape y Granger se encontraron, se volvieron amantes, a él no le hacía falta ir a buscar otra mujer y ella también estaba muy a gusto con la relación que llevaban, sin ataduras, sin exigir tiempo, entregándose a la pasión cada vez que se veían, todo era perfecto, se encontraban dos o tres veces por semana, él la visitaba constantemente en su departamento y había unas pocas ocasiones en que él la invitaba al suyo, días en que su pareja salía con sus amigas o a visitar a Harry y a su nuera. Así pasaron varios meses, Lilly ya estaba que se moría de los celos, pero creía que tan solo atravesaba por una etapa, quizá después de que probara un poco de libertad volvería a ser suyo, como antes, que equivocada estaba.

Una noche Harry y su esposa Ginny invitaron a sus amigos Ron con su esposa Luna y a Hermione, por supuesto no podían olvidar a Lilly Evans junto con Snape, a una cena en un restaurante en el centro de Londres, era una cena de gala, ese día lo promovían a jefe de aurores y daban una cena para conmemorarlo, todos comenzaron a llegar, aparecían figuras como Dumbledore, McGonagall y algunos otros profesores de Hogwarts que iban para celebrar el asenso de Harry, por supuesto no podían faltar el Ministro de Magia y algunos más de sus allegados, pero lo que más le importaba a Potter era la asistencia de su familia y sus amigos, a todos ellos los situó en una mesa para que estuviesen juntos y pudieran convivir en armonía, que equivocado estuvo al hacer eso, Snape y Evans estaban sentados junto a Ron, Luna, Harry y Ginny, las mesas eran redondas para una mejor comunicación entre los invitados, todos los caballeros iban de esmoquin y las damas de vestido de noche, hablaban sobre cosas sin importancia cuando una deslumbrante Hermione apareció vestida con un lindo vestido negro que la hacía ver fabulosa, sin quererlo, Severus voltea hacia donde ella estaba y deja de hablar para quedarse pasmado al verla, la mira a detalle y de su rostro comienza a salir una sonrisa estúpida, ella se da cuenta y le indica con discreción que no lo haga, él reacciona y vuelve la seriedad a su rostro, Lilly se da cuenta de cómo la observa el exprofesor y sin demostrarlo se pone celosa, él solía mirarla de esa manera, la castaña se acerca con una sonrisa devastadora y saluda cortésmente a todos, sus amigos le dicen que se ve muy bien y sus amigas le dicen que esta noche arrasaría con quien se le pusiera enfrente, ella solo ríe por los comentarios y toma asiento casi enfrente de Snape, la cena trascurre en calma pero ellos no han dejado de lazarse miradas traviesas durante toda la noche, Hermione se disculpa y se levanta para ir al tocador, Evans hace lo mismo y la alcanza ahí, ambas saben quiénes son y que significan en la vida del pocionista, pero no se dicen nada, se miran desafiándose con la mirada, los ojos de Hermione solo reflejan lo que piensa…

**_Crees que es tuyo solamente, pero es una farsa  
y te convences que esto acabará, te equivocas...  
Tu papel es el de ser esa mujer que él se cansó de ver,  
que ya no toca más, que ya no quiere más... _**

… le sonríe sínicamente y eso enfurece a la pelirroja, sin embargo no dice nada, la castaña se da la vuelta y se retoca el maquillaje, la mira de reojo por el espejo y sigue con sus pensamientos…

**_En cambio yo, tengo sus noches y su pasión,  
sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela…_**

**_ Soy la que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina  
por eso yo, prefiero ser su amante, su amante..._**

… Evans solo la observa con furia y con casi lagrimas en los ojos, se da la vuelta y se retira del lugar, vuelve a la mesa y se coloca de nuevo junto al pocionista, le toma del brazo y se recarga de forma melosa, cuando Granger vuelve se sitúa de nuevo en su lugar y se encuentra con que la madre de Harry está queriendo demostrarle algo, sonríe aun más y mira directo al hombre a los ojos él le corresponde y se sonríen, la chica vuelve a ver a la pelirroja y se levanta de nuevo…

**_La intuición no se equivoca cuando sientes celos  
no estás loca, hoy entérate, yo soy la otra...  
Él de ti ya esta aburrido y a mí me persigue como  
un niño, soy un dulce que, siempre le sabe bien... _**

… sin quitarle la vista de encima la mujer sigue los pasos de la castaña, la joven levanta la ceja y desafiándola con la mirada y diciéndole todo con esa mirada le pide al hombre que la saque a bailar, él acepta de inmediato y se zafa del abrazo de Evans, ambos se van a la pista y comienzan con el baile mientras que una muy enfadada mujer de cabellos de fuego los observa, la chica de vez en cuando voltea a verla y le sonríe con cinismo…

**_En cambio yo, tengo sus noches y su pasión,  
sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela soy  
la que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina  
por eso yo, prefiero ser su amante, su amante..._**

… ellos siguen en su baile, que cada vez e vuelve más movido, más sensual, él no tiene reparo en tocarla y a ella le parece muy divertido el estar dándole a saber a la pelirroja que ellos se entienden…

**_Yo tengo sus noches y su pasión,  
sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela…_**

**_Soy la que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina  
por eso yo, prefiero ser su amante, su amante... _**

…la canción está por llegar a su fin y ambos están completamente compenetrados en su baile, se miran a los ojos que reflejan mucho deseo…

**_Yo tengo sus noches y su pasión,  
sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela... _**

… la canción llega a su fin y él termina con ella en brazos inclinándola un poco hacia abajo casi en posición para besarla, la madre de Harry los observa incrédula de tanta desfachatez, la bella chica castaña voltea a verla enarcando una ceja enviándole un mensaje muy claro…

**_Su amante, su amante, SOY YO_**

… fue lo último que soporto la mujer y se dio la media vuelta y se fue, cuando volvieron a la mesa ella ya no estaba y por supuesto eso a Snape no le importo, disimuladamente se fueron del evento, esa noche estuvieron en el apartamento de ella, al entrar y cerrar la puerta se miraron y se sonrieron, no esperaron más y se besaron como dos hipogrifos desbocados, las prendas volaban en todas direcciones, el vestido terminó encima del equipo de sonido, el saco y la camisa cerca del televisor, en fin, todo lo que traían puesto quedo esparcido por todo el lugar, ya estaban completamente desnudos y se fueron directamente hacia el sofá, una vez ahí la recostó boca abajo y comenzó a besarle los hombros, la espalda, fue bajando, la besó completamente, dejando una que otra marca por su cuerpo, ella solo gemía y se retorcía bajo sus caricias, ambos estaban ya completamente excitados y sus cuerpos lo demostraban, la giró y se fue directo a devorar sus labios, era un beso hambriento cargado de mucha pasión, bajo a su cuello, siguió bajando y se encontró con sus pechos los cuales amaso y devoró sin piedad, en toda la estancia solo se oían los gemidos de ambos y las respiraciones entrecortadas, siguió bajando esparciendo besos por todo su cuerpo, no dejo un pedacito de piel sin besar, sin devorar, llego a su sexo y con una mirada traviesa y seductora la miró sonriéndole de lado, ella ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, ya en otras ocasiones lo había hecho y por dios, que era un maestro en el arte del sexo oral, esa lengua hacia maravillas, en menos de lo que Hermione se esperaba él se fue directo a su clítoris y comenzó a estimularlo una y otra vez su lengua recorría toda su abertura y sus dedos también ayudaban mucho, no tardo en llegar al orgasmo y él como siempre recogía su recompensa, aun algo temblorosa después de ese maravilloso orgasmo, él fue directo a su entrada y sin esperar más se unieron para ser uno sólo, ambos dijeron sus nombres en ese momento y después comenzó a moverse rápido, ambos tenían el placer marcado en sus rostros, salió por completo y le indico que se bajara y se colocara en cuatro pero que su torso se acomodara en el sofá y lo demás hincada y en el suelo, lo hizo y él volvió a unirse a ella, lo hacían muy rápido necesitaban descargar todo ese deseo que se había acumulado a lo largo de la noche, después de algunos minutos ambos llegaron al clímax, respiraban muy agitados, no querían moverse, ya antes habían tenido sexo intenso en otras ocasiones y después de eso no habían podido levantarse de donde se encontraran después de algunos minutos y esta era una de esas ocasiones, trataba de no recargar mucho su peso en ella pero no podía hacer mucho, luego de algunos minutos lograron levantarse y aunque estaban algo agotados se fueron a la recamara y se recostaron a descansar un poco, para después volver a tener sexo desenfrenado…


End file.
